


Secrets and Lies

by IrisRainbowWolf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Season 1, and i still didn't even list them all, idek yet - Freeform, slowburn, so many characters - Freeform, teen drama, triangles are a possibilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisRainbowWolf/pseuds/IrisRainbowWolf
Summary: In one summer, it seemed as if the secrets that the town of Riverdale had begun to bubble over. And it all started with the disappearance, and possible murder, of one of the richest kids in all of Riverdale. Everyone in the Town With Pep had their own lies to keep, their own secrets.. And Roxanne Andrews was no different. Can Roxie keep her secret or will it spill out with the rest?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Original Male Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. The July Fourth Tragedy

Freshman year had come and gone, giving way to what should have been an epic summer. My twin brother, Archie, and I were supposed to go on a road trip with our best friend, Jughead. But Archie decided to cancel last minute, never really giving a reason as to why. In fact, my twin barely said two words to me the entire summer break. It was clear that he was hiding something big from me, but this was Riverdale. A town filled to the brim with secrets and lies. A town where the typical apple-pie family are nothing more than judgemental hypocrites. A town where the rich mean girl with constantly berated and left unloved by her own mother. 

A town that killed that same rich mean girls twin brother.

Though, maybe I was jumping the gun just a bit. It wasn't proven that Jason Blossom was murdered, but he had been missing since July fourth. The story was that the boy had drowned after trying to retrieve his sister Cheryl's glove from Sweetwater River. But, to me, that didn't track. Jason Blossom was captain of pretty much every team that Riverdale High had to offer. Including the swim team, the Aquaholics. So it was hard to believe that Jason drowned. If you ask me, either the football star had either faked his death or, according to my macabre imagination, he had been murdered. 

Soon enough it was the night before the new school year and I was getting ready to go out to dinner with Archie. Our friend Betty was meeting us there and, according to the texts I was getting from Kevin Keller, the girl next door was finally going to tell my clueless twin about her feelings. To me, Archie and Betty were end game. 

Riverdale was small, so it didn't take long for Archie and me to get to Pops. Betty joined us not too long after.

"So what was the highlight?" I asked my blonde bestie.

"Of my internship?" was Betty's response.

"Of course, Bets," I told her. "I need details, girl."

"The Tony Morrison book release party I organized, by far" the blonde sitting next to me said. "And at the end of the night Tony Morrison who is, as the two of you know, my literary hero, says to me 'don't rush this time, Betty. It goes by so fast at your age. One summer can change everything."

"Truth" I nodded, fiddling with the pad and pen I had stolen from behind Pops counter. I had stashed it there after my shift, so the pages were already covered in doodles. 

"Wow. That is so true" Archie agreed. 

"How was working with your dad?" Betty asked. 

While I had started waitressing at Pop's Chok'lit Shoppe and sneaking off the southside, Archie had been working with our dad. Pouring cement at Andrews Construction was about as exciting as it sounded. 

"To pass time, I would start composing these poems, in my head. And at night, I'd go home, I'd write them down..." Archie trailed off. 

"You don't even like reading poetry" our blonde best friend commented. 

My twin just shook his head "They weren't poems, they were song lyrics....." Archie went to continue but I interrupted before he could get the chance. 

"And they were actually good" I put in, adding the finishing touches on my sketch for my Vixens comic. 

Archie only gave me a small look of thanks before turning back to Betty. "And working on them made me feel like....."

"What, Archie?"

My twin had to have been blind to not see the big, fat, carebear-style ray of love the girl next door was sending him. I may have been shipping Barchie, but still....gag, that's my brother. Gross.

"It made me feel like I'd finally broken through to something real. About my life and what I should be trying to do with it. "

"Music, obvi" I smirked,

"That's right" Archie nodded, "Starting this year, tomorrow."

"Are you gonna ask Ms. Grundy to help?" I asked, finally putting my pen down. 

"What about football?" Betty asked when Archie ignored my question. "Can you do both?"

Archie just sighed "I'll try out, at least" 

"Does dad know about this?" I asked with a furrowed brow. Like most parents, Fred Andrews wanted his kids to go to college. Archie getting a football scholarship would be the good old fashioned American dream. That's why I was a cheerleader, the scholarship got me into college to study art.

"Not yet" Archie shook his head. "Until I've got things more figured out, you two are the only people I'm telling, okay?"   
Betty nodded enthusiastically while I just shrugged. I was more than happy to let Archie be the one to tell dad, personally, I didn't see what the big deal was. 

"Like I said, they're pretty awesome" I added in after my brother told Betty that he was finishing up a few demos tonight. I was working on some new artwork, just a little something for when Archie has a full tracklist and he could cut a mixtape. 

"Also... I've been thinking... about us, Archie....." 

And that was my cue to leave. Grabbing my milkshake, I climbed over the back of our booth. Just as I did.... someone new walked into the diner. Looking back at our table, I saw Archie's attention focused solely on the new girl. 

"Hi" the dark-haired girl greeted after Pop told her that her order would be ready shortly. 

"Hi," Archie and I said in unison. 

"How are the onion rings here?" she asked.

Archie was the one to respond with a hormone-induced 'so good'. Gross. But at Archie's recommendation, Pop's Chok'lit Shoppe just made another five bucks. 

"My mom and I just moved here, so...." the girl explained. From New York, apparently, and she was going to be starting school with us tomorrow. "Veronica Lodge" she introduced after making a witty movie reference that I was 100% sure that Archie didn't understand. 

"Archie Andrews."

"Roxie Andrews" I put in, causing Betty to give me her best 'WTF' look. "Twin. Younger, prettier, better in every way" I added, offering my hand to the socialite. "Oh and this is our ride or die, Betty Cooper."

"Wait," Veronica said. "Are you....."

"Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow? Yes," Betty smiled. Ever the nice girl. "I'm your peer mentor."

And then Archie did the one thing that he could have done to make this situation worse. He invited Veronica Lodge, the hot new girl, to sit and eat with us. She said no, of course, but still. And don't get me wrong, this wasn't me being a bitch to the new girl, I fully planned on having lunch with her tomorrow. Maybe I could even get her to try out for cheerleading, I needed a friend on the squad. I loved my girls, but it wasn't like we were besties outside of cheerleading. 

Veronica left shortly after that, followed by Betty. Quietly, Archie and I enjoyed our milkshakes and onion rings before heading home as well. Tomorrow was the start of our sophomore year and we both needed the sleep. 

* * *

  
To say that the first day was hectic would be an understatement. Archie and I fought over the shower, which was par for the course. Sadly Archie won that battle of rock-paper-scissors and I had to wait. Thankfully those forty-five minutes gave me enough time to put the finishing touches on my summer reading report and finish shoving my cheerleading uniform into my River Vixens duffle bag. 

"Hey, dad!" I heard Archie yell from the stairs, just as I shut off my blow dryer. "First day of school and we're already late."

"Shit" I cursed, unplugging my blow dryer and grabbing my bags, rushing out of my room to join my brother downstairs. "Well, if someone didn't take a forty-five-minute shower" I teased, nudging Archie in the ribs. 

"Hey, you stopping by the site later?" Dad asked. 

"Dad, it's my first day" was Archies' response. 

"Oh, we gotta get you going in the office, so next summer you're not on the crew," Dad told him. "Roxanne, you have work or cheerleading this afternoon?" he asked me.

"Work, and maybe cheerleading. Depends on how our captains feeling" I said with a shrug. "Archie has football tryouts though" I added, hoping to get Archie out of the family business for at least a little while. Dad was quiet for a moment, looking at Archie with that typical 'proud dad of a football player' glint in his eye. Usually, when Dad came to a game, it was mostly to see his baby girl cheer. But if Archie actually made the team? I think Dad would have a pride-induced aneurysm. Which would be better than the complete meltdown he had when he caught Jughead and I napping in my bed. For the record, nothing happened, but still, Dad freaked major.   
Juggy was banned from the house for a week.

"Or is that not okay?" Archie asked, suddenly unsure.

"No, it's uh... it's okay...." Dad said. "Good luck."

Smiling, I walked over to Dad and pecked him on the cheek. "Love you, Daddy" I smiled before rushing after Archie. 

Riverdale was a small town. Everyone's grandparents had been babies together, so naturally, we had all inter-mingled over the years. There were exceptions, of course, my mom had moved here when she was about my age, and there were a few kids who had moved here just last year. And then this year, we had the addition of Veronica Lodge. But did she truly count as a new addition? Sure the posh new girl was born and raised in New York, but I heard that her parents were raised right here in Riverdale.

One of the people whose family had been here since forever was Reggie's. Reggie Mantle was the stereotypical yippy puppy parading around as an alpha male douchebag. Deep down I knew that he was a good, decent small-town boy. He just didn't act like it most of the time. 

And maybe I was still a little salty after he stood me up last year. 

So once Reggie started asking Archie about his work-out regiment, I wandered away into the crowd to find Betty. Maybe I could tag along on the tour she was giving Veronica. 

"Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941 and....." I heard Betty start as I approached the two of them. 

"And yes, they haven't redecorated since" I added, causing Betty to chuckle and Veronica to grin. 

"Girl, I feel you there," the brunette said with a chuckle. "Honestly, I feel like I'm wandering through the lost epilogue of Our Town."

"Girl I feel you there" I repeated, linking my arm through Betty's with a chuckle. 

"So what's the social scene like here?" Veronica asked us "Any night clubs?"

"A strip club called the 'Ho Zone' and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo." Insert Kevin Keller, son of the Sheriff, the greatest gay best friend a girl could ask for. "Friday nights football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot. Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale. And Sunday nights......thank god for HBO."

"Dude, do you breathe?" was the first thing out of my mouth, causing Kevin to flick my forehead. Jerk. 

Two places Kevin forgot to mention was the Twilight Drive-In, and the Whyte Wyrm. Though I didn't really blame him, both of those places were on the southside of Riverdale. A place 'northsiders' didn't frequent unless it was for a dare or they just wanted to cause trouble. While the Drive-In was just that, the Whyte Wyrm was a biker bar which was usually packed with the local biker-gang; The Southside Serpents. 

I, personally, had been to both throughout the summer. Not that my friends or anyone knew this, of course. Betty and Kevin tended to get super judgy and unnecessarily worried when I did something 'reckless'. Like the one time I forged my dad's signature so that I could go to a tattoo shop in Greendale.

"Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller" Betty introduced. "Veronica's new here, Kevin is...."

"Gay," Veronica cut her off, offering Kevin her hand. "Thank god. Let's be best friends."

And then, of course, Kevin all but ruined it with his need for gossip.

"Is it true what they say about your dad?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. I couldn't have facepalmed harder. 

"That he's the devil incarnate?" Veronica rebutted, her demeanor changing quickly. "I stand by my father. Does everyone here know?" Betty and Kevin literally tried to look everywhere that wasn't Veronica. 

"Yea, sorry about that" I winced. Hiram Lodge may have been the devil, but he was still her father. 

Veronica groans delicately "Wonderful," she said. "Ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High" and with that she started walking away.

"Way to go Kev" I sighed before following after her. Thankfully, Betty was hot on our tail as we continued the tour. 

I was mostly quiet as we continued the tour. Especially when Betty mentioned the dance this weekend. I was never really one for school dances, plus this years semi-formal was more than likely to be canceled because of what had happened to Jason. 

Hopefully I had to work the night of the dance. Finger crossed.

Suddenly Veronica stopped short, the sudden lack of motion causing me to ram into Kevins back. 

"What's with the stoppage?" I asked, moving to see what the hold up was. Turns out it was just Archie, so therefore nothing too important. But apparently that just wasn't the case with Veronica Lodge. 

"There's the hottie we were with last night" she said, grabbing on to Betty's arm. "The red-headed Ansel Elgort. Is he your boyfriend?" Veronica asked, causing all three of us to answer at the same time. 

"No, he's straight." "No, we're just friends." "Ew." Obviously that last one was me. Cuz again I state..... EW. "He's my brother" I reminded Veronica when she looked at me.

"In that case, mind putting in a word?" she asked me. "I've tried every flavor of boy but orange."

"Actually to clarify....." Kevin interrupted for me. "Betty and Archie aren't dating, but they are endgame." 

"Truth" I nodded. One of the many things Kevin and I agreed on was the fact that Betty and my brother absolutely belonged together. And it seemed that Veronica was on board the Barchie ship. 

"You should ask him to the semiformal then" said the socialite. 

"Agreed."

"She should, but I heard it might be getting canceled. Because of what happened to Jason." Kevin told us. "They're gonna tell us at the assembly."

"Who's Jason and what happened to him?" Veronica asked. 

That caused all of us to stop walking before Kevin finally told the new girl about the tragedy that had befallen the Blossom family this summer. We were all quiet as we walked the rest of the way to the gym for the assembly. 

* * *

  
"Thank you for that moment of silence" Cheryl Blossoms voice sounded through the auditorium. "Many of you have been lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and every one of you meant the world to Jason."

I was not friends with the Blossoms. Sure, Cheryl was captain of the Vixens and we exchanged friendly texts and 'hellos' in the halls. Sometimes we would have lunch together and talk about cheer or the comic that I was working on. I was not, however, friendly with Jason Blossom. And I knew for a fact that no one in this school meant anything to him, aside from his twin of course. 

I sat with Jughead in the nose bleeds, even though he and Archie weren't talking at the moment. I watched as the rest of the student body applauded Cheryl's announcement; that the back-to-school semi-formal would not, in fact, be canceled. From where I sat, I watched as my brother kept stealing glances at the music teacher, Ms. Grundy. It was weird when she glanced back over her shoulder at him. 

When lunch finally rolled around, Betty, Archie, Kevin and I were sitting at 'our' table. At Kevins insistence, Archie had pulled out his laptop and started playing one of the few songs he had written and recorded. He was my brother, and naturally I wanted to tease and say that he sucked. But in all reality Archie Andrews had talent. He was nervous of course, looking at the three of us with an unsure expression. Archie had no reason to be worried of course. My brother was good, even if he didn't think so.

Suddenly his gaze drifted upwards, passed Betty, and he snapped his laptop closed. Looking up from my art pad I saw that Veronica had made her way over to us with her lunch tray. "Can I join?" the girl asked. 

"Yea" I nodded, moving to sit on the other side of Kevin. 

"What are we doing?" Veronica asked as she sat down across from Betty.

"Listening to one of Archie's songs" the blonde informed, grinning brightly at my brother. 

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but its actually really good" Kevin added.

"Normally I would tear down Arch, cuz it's my job, but I've been listening to this all summer and I just can't find the heart to lie to him" I added.

"Plus it's impossible for Roxie to lie to Archie" explained Betty. 

"Truth" I nodded solemnly. It was a curse, really, not being able to lie to my twin. There were some instances where I could keep things from Archie. I could sneak off to the southside and not utter a word, I could get him presents and be able to hide them expertly. But if Archie were to directly ask me if I was hanging out at the Whyte Wyrm, or if he were to mention the shopping bag under my bed. Well, then I just couldn't lie. And it wasn't as if I hadn't tried or anything. Lying to Archie Andrews was physically impossible. 

"Wait" Veronica paused. "That was you singing?" she asked my brother. "Something you wrote?" 

And of course Archie was as modest as ever, "It's rough" he said. 

"No, it's great, you tool" I told him, sending him a light kick under the table. 

Then I saw it. As Veronica was asking Archie little questions about himself, the glint in Betty's eyes instantly turned green. I was all for my best friend and my brother getting together, but Betty needed to let Archie come to that conclusion by himself. Now, if they were actually dating, then yea, there would be issues. From beside me, I could see that Kevin took notice too. 

Thankfully Archie was slightly clueless when it came to female affection that didn't come from me or our mother. So he was able to easily segue into asking Veronica about her first day. Which, honestly, I was a bit curious about it too. Being the new kid in a small town couldn't have been easy.

"Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more....."

"Obsessed with you?" Kevin asked. "Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure." 

I rolled my eyes "This year's all about Cheryl Blossom tryna win an Oscar for 'best-supporting psycho' for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow."

Suddenly, Archie gathered his things and stood. "Hey, I should go" he lamented "I got that meeting with Grundy and then football tryouts, so...."

"You play football, too?" Veronica questioned in awe. "What don't you do?" 

Without even answering, Archie shouldered his backpack and walked away. 

The second Archie was out of earshot, Kevin leaned forward, his eyes locking on Betty. "Before you ask, Blue Jasmine, no, she has not invited him to the dance yet."

Throughout the day, Kevin and I had been trying to get Betty to ask Archie. Hell, I had even tried to drop subtle hints to Archie. Though, in retrospect, that might have been a terrible idea, considering my big brother had a tendency to not pick up on the small things when he wasn't completely focused. 

Hopefully one of them would suck it up. 

Not even a second later, the air surrounding our table shifted uncomfortably and when I looked up from my newest comic strip, I saw Cheryl Blossom sliding into the seat beside Betty. 

"Sooo, what are you four hens gossiping about?" Cheryl inquired, her dark eyes glancing about the table. "Archie's Efron-Esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?"

I legit didn't even bother holding back the gagging noise I made. I seriously didn't need to hear people gossiping about my twin brother. It was super gross. 

"Extracurriculars" Veronica answered without batting an eye. "Weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few."

"Cheerleading!" the redhead gushed. "You must! Roxie, you agree, she absolutely must!"

"Totally agree" I nodded, holding up the quick sketch I had been working on of Veronica in a Vixen's uniform. 

"I'm senior captain of the River Vixens" Cheryl told the new girl. 

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin asked. I shot him a glare and dug my elbow into his bony rib. Though Cheryl burnt him worse. 

"Retro, eternal, iconic" I grinned, flipping my orange curls over my shoulder, earning a proud smirk from the older girl.

"At Spence I sat at the top of the Elites' pyramid. I'm in" Veronica told us. Well that's good. That was something the Vixens needed if we were going to crush this season. Then she turned to Betty with a no-nonsense look in her eye. "Betty, you're trying out, too" she told the blonde. 

There were many reasons why Cheryl Blossom and I weren't besties. The main one being she was a total bitch to Betty Cooper. I think that it had to do with the fact that Betty's older sister, Polly, had been in a relationship with Cheryl's brother Jason. In Riverdale, there have always been whisperings about the Blossom family. It wouldn't be much of a surprise, honestly, to find out that those rumors were true. 

Having Betty on the squad was always a dream of ours, that's why she had tried out with me last year. Only, I made it and Betty didn't. Betty was good, too. Literally the only reason why Betty didn't make the team was because Cheryl had said she was too fat. She wasn't fat at all, for the record.

"Well, you're a total smoke show now" Veronica complimented.

"She was last year, too, @cherylbombshell is just a bitch" I shrugged. 

"As hot and as smart as you are, Betty, you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive" Veronica maintained. "Look, if you want to be a River Vixen, I'll help you prep, I have moves. I'm sure Roxie will be all for it?" she asked, turning to me.

"Done. Totally. Yes" I agreed with a wide grin.

"You know what?"Betty paused looking between me and Veronica. "Show me your moves."

* * *

  
Throughout the tryouts, I worked on my 'Vixens' comic strip while Cheryl, Tina, and Ginger watched the other girls and boys fumble through their cheers. Until, that is, Betty and Veronica took the floor. At that moment, I dropped my pen and sketchpad into the messenger bag and watched my girls rock their cheer. Naturally, when they were through, I stood and gave a loud whoop of my own before running over to them and hugging Betty tightly. 

"Ladies, where's the heat?" Cheryl asked. "Where's the sizzle?"

"Well, you haven't seen our big finish yet."

At that, Veronica pulled Betty in for a steamy kiss. Well, that was slightly unexpected; but as usual, Cheryl was not impressed. "Check the sell-by date, ladies, faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994" she snapped. "So let's see if you do better with the interview portion of our audition." That was new, I didn't remember having to be interviewed last year when I tried out. 

Just as I thought, Cheryl used this opportunity to be a total bitch to Betty. Asking about Polly Cooper, and possibly trying to get Veronica to not like Betty. Really all she did was paint her own brother in a bad light and I couldn't help but send her a small glare. No, Jason and I weren't friends, far from it, but what she was doing was unnecessary. And maybe a little bit petty, actually. I could tell that Betty was holding back, trying not to snap. She was well overdue, in my opinion, and honestly, I was just waiting for the moment she finally did. On the other side of Betty, I could see Veronica glancing down at the blonde's hands. Curious, I looked down as well, barely holding back my look of surprise at what I saw. Four, bloody, crescent moons in the palm of her hands. When the hell had that started?

"Veronica," Cheryl's dark gaze snapped over to the girl in question. "Welcome to the River Vixens. Betty, better luck next time."

"Oh come on, Cheryl..." I started.

"Why?" Veronica asked, "Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad," the other redhead said. "Roxanne understands that" she added.

True, it did take a certain intensity to be on the squad, any squad. But it wasn't as if Betty lacked it, she just didn't need it. She had passion without needing to be a bitch about it. 

"I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are" Veronica spoke up. I listened with interest while Betty stood beside us, looking as uncomfortable as ever. "You would rather people fear than like you, so you traffic in terror and intimidation." She wasn't wrong. And I couldn't help the satisfied smirk that appeared on my face when I saw that Cheryl was starting to react to Veronica's words. "You're rich, so you've never been held accountable, but I'm living proof. That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last. Eventually, there will be a reckoning. Or..." Veronica paused, slowly stepping towards the head cheerleader. "Maybe that reckoning is now" she added. "And maybe, that reckoning... is me."

"Betty, Veronica, and I come as a matching set" I finally spoke. Silently thanking Veronica for feeding my inner bitch. "No Betty, No Veronica. No Roxie" I added. coming to stand next to the brunette resting my elbow on her shoulder. "You wanna keep me? You take them both."

"You wanted fire?" Veronica asked. "Sorry CherylBombshell, my specialty's ice."

* * *

  
Veronica Lodge was a gift from the heavens, and the fact that she had gotten Betty on the squad was the absolute greatest. Cheryl had tried to give Betty a uniform that was two sizes to big, but I instantly shoved it back in to the evil redheads' hands and made her go get a new one. She looked great, of course, the uniform fit her perfectly and her iconic ponytail was held with a large blue scrunchie. 

"Perfect" Veronica commented. 

"Very Betty Draper, season 1" I smirked

"Veronica?" Betty tapped the other girls shoulder after she had turned around to look in the mirror. "Why did... why did you defend me?" asked. "I know why Roxie did, but we've been best friends for as long as I could remember, but...." she trailed off for a moment. "I know that crowd you ran with in New York. Why are you being so...... nice?"

"Cuz you're awesome, Bets, obvi" I told her with a roll of my eyes, flipping my fiery curls over my shoulder. "Now come on. Let's get out of here."

After grabbing our bags, the three of us wandered out of the girls locker room and started walking. 

"You're right" Veronica told Betty with a wary, almost sad smile, "I ran with girls like Cheryl Blossom back in New York. Hell I was a girl like Cheryl, but...." she trailed off with a sigh. "When my father got arrested, it was the worst thing ever. All these trolls started writing horrible things about us. We'd get letters and e-mails saying that my dad was a thief, my mom was a clueless socialite, and I was the spoiled rich-bitch ice princess. And, what hurt the most about it was.....the things the trolls were writing were true. Like I said, I was like Cheryl. I was worse than Cheryl. So, when my mom said we were moving to Riverdale, I made a pact with my self to use this as an opportunity to become maybe, hopefully, a better version of myself. "

"That's a lot of pressure" Betty said.

"But if anyone can it'll be you, V" I smiled. "Plus I got your back."

"When Polly and Jason got together..." Betty started to explain, picking up on an unasked question in Veronica's dark eyes. "It meant everything to her and nothing to him, and" she sighed. "And things got super intense and weird and toxic and my mom turned on Polly. Said Polly wasn't her daughter anymore, said all these awful things to her. Jason hurt Polly......." Betty paused, her eyes turning red from the unshed tears. "But it was my mom who broke her."

The three of us walked in silence for a little bit. Betty's story hanging around us like a dark, twisted shroud. Though Betty Cooper was my absolute best friend in the entire universe, she came from an exceedingly fucked up family. Her parents, Alice and Hal Cooper glared at Archie and me more often than not and they always had something to say and it was never nice. Ever. Alice and Hal Cooper were dicks.

"Archie!" Veronica called out when she saw my twin jogging across the practice field in his football gear. "You are so doing this," she told Betty lowly.

Catching on to what the brunette cheerleader was doing, I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips. "Oh hell yea" I said lowly. 

"What?"

"Slaying your dragons, Betty Cooper, one by one" said Veronica as my twin came jogging over to us. "Hi, Teen Outlander."

"Hey" my brother greeted breathlessly. "Nice outfits, Roxie talk you into cheerleading?" he asked jokingly before giving me a smelly side hug. 

"She did" Veronica grinned. "But we're here because Betty has something she wants to ask you about the back to school dance." 

"Go on, Betty ask" I prompted. 

"I wondering if you wanted to come with.... the both of us." Damn, how did Veronica and I not see this coming? Well.... okay so I know why V didn't, but I've known Betty since childhood. This was a total 'Betty Cooper' move.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"It's your first dance at Riverdale" Betty covered. "You should have someone to go with, even if it's just a friend."

"I mean, I'd love to" our new friend said warmly. 

"I-I'm not really in the headspace for a dance" Archie told the girls.

I swear I could feel Betty's disappointment from here. "Oh... that's okay."

"Totally unacceptable, Archiekins!" Veronica's voice demanded. "We need an escort."

"Yes, big brother" I smiled. "Take a break from being a tortured musical genius and take my girls to the dance."

"That's not one, but two newly-minted River Vixens" the girl next to me smiled. "We'll text you the time and the place." 

"And if your phone 'mysteriously dies', I'll see you at home" I smiled, sticking my tongue out playfully. With a chuckle, my brother agreed before heading back to practice. Betty, Veronica and I continued on our way in silence after that. Between the three of us, there was so much going on, enough to keep us in our own heads. Betty Cooper had finally had a dream come true. She was on the cheerleading squad, just like her big sister. But there was yet another dragon for her two slay; a dragon named Alice Cooper. Betty's mom was an extremely unfair human being and I wouldn't be surprised if she were a hypocrite too. Most bitches like her were. In my opinion, Betty Cooper deserved the world. She was always trying her hardest to be what she believed was perfect. But she's never gotten anything in return but disappointment. 

Veronica Lodge was being put through the wringer. To quote Frenchie, the only man a girl can trust is her daddy. But what if your father was thrown into federal prison for embezzlement and other nefarious charges? Everything that I had seen of the girl today just proved how strong she was. Granted I didn't know her that well quite yet, but I knew that Veronica was a great person. Plus she had a knack for getting people to agree with her. 

I kept secrets. I lied to a lot of people, except for Archie. Usually it was just where I was going and who I was seeing. The last three months, all summer, I had been sneaking off to the southside and partying at a bar called the Whyte Wyrm. For a while I was just running from a broken heart, but after those first few weeks of summer, it became more than that. The Serpents that frequented the biker bar had become my friends, a few of the boys my age even went over to Greendale to threaten my ex-boyfriend. The only person who knew something was my boss, Pop Tate. If dad or Archie or Betty would ask if I had been working, the diner owner would cover for me and have me pick up some extra hours; Pop was a real MVP. Thankfully Archie had spent so much time either working for dad or working on his music that he never had the chance to ask me where I had been going. 

Archie was hiding something. I knew he was. Just like I couldn't lie to my twin, he couldn't lie to me. Though he had better luck with it, especially lately. It was like when Mom decided to leave us to start a new life in Chicago, he had become a different person. The both of us had really. Sure we were never attached at the hip like the Blossom Twins. But we had always been close. I mean we were still close, but something had shifted and changed in our personal lives. Something that led to my big brother hiding things from me. 

Normally it was the other way around. 

It seemed as if secrets were Riverdales bread and butter. Some, like Betty's parents, were paid to unearth them. To spread the fires of discord through the town via their glorified gossip column of a newspaper. Compared to others, my secrets weren't that bad. I just went down to the southside to party and hang out with Juggie at the Twilight Drive-In. And by 'hanging-out' I mean bugging him while he was working. 

It wasn't just my own secrets that I kept, either. Jughead didn't want Archie to know that he wasn't living at home. Didn't want anyone to know that he had been sleeping in the projection booth at the drive-in. So I kept his secret. Betty Cooper, my best friend in the entire world, didn't want my brother to know that she has been in love with him for as long as either of us could remember.

Not even Dad knew that I knew about our bills. I did what I could to help out, slipping more than half of my paycheck from Pops into our Emergency Jar. 

I kept secrets, that what I did. 

* * *

  
I didn't want to go to the stupid semi-formal. But Veronica had all but demanded that I go. It was her first dance here in Riverdale and she wanted to spend it with her new friends. Which I guess I understood. So, I dug through my closet, looking for my favorite black dress. I hadn't worn it since last year, when my Mom dragged me to a wedding in Midvale. 

As I rummaged through my closet, my hands brushed a familiar piece of leather. A part of me wanted to wear the soft leather jacket that I had been given over the summer. But that wouldn't be a good idea. This wasn't a secret I wanted to share quite yet. So as the memories of the summer fluttered through my mind, I released the jacket sleeve and grabbed the flowy blue-black dress. 

It didn't take long to slip into the dress, the lacy over-lay sweeping my knees. I didn't need to do much hair and make-up wise, so soon enough I was pulling on my favorite black heeled sandals. 

I wasn't surprised to see Archie and our dad waiting at the foot of the stairs. "You ready to go?" I asked my brother. "We have to pick up Betty and Veronica at the Pembroke." 

* * *

  
The four of us entered the decorated gym side by side and instantly we were met with Jason Blossoms varsity football pictures. They were everywhere and it was creepy. It was as I walked deeper into the gym that I realized how much I had changed. 

Sure I still loved all of the same things I did in freshman year. I still worked on my comics and I adored cheer. But being here, at semi-formal, I felt different. I didn't enjoy the music that thumped into the gym, I didn't feel the same jubilation I did at the prospect of drinking spiked punch. 

I'd much rather be drinking beer and throwing darts at the Whyte Wyrm. The Southside Serpents weren't perfect, far from it actually. But partying with them was more fun than this. With I sigh, I moved from my friends side and walked over to Reggie and Moose.

The second I stepped up to the punch bowl, Moose fumbled the flask in his hands as he tried to put it back in his jacket pocket. "I'm not going to narc, losers" I scoffed, shoving passed them so that I could fill a cup with the spiked punch. 

When in Rome, right? 

Sipping my spiked drink, I moved around the dance floor. As much as I loved the Pussycats, I just wasn't feeling the music. Maybe it was the super cringey dedication. No one wanted to think of the Blossom twins' conception. 

I felt awkward. Standing on the sidelines, watching my friends dance. But then, I saw both Kevin and Veronica eyeing Betty and my brother. Curious, I refilled my cup and wandered over to my friends. 

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Betty and Archie" Kevin said, causing my to roll my eyes. 

"Obviously, genius" I said. 

"Shhh. I'm trying to listen" Veronica hushed us, still swaying with Kevin to the slow tune that Josie and her girls were providing. But I couldn't hear what Betty was saying, not over the light chatter and the music. As the blonde spoke, however, Archie's gaze rested on a figure sitting by the opposing punch bowl. 

Why was my brother giving heated glances to the music teacher?

Josie stopped singing a moment later, causing the couples surrounding the dance floor to break apart and applaud. A look of disappointment washing over Bettys face. Though I might not have been able to hear exactly what she had been trying to say, I had a feeling that it had to do with her unrequited feelings. 

* * *

  
I didn't go to Cheryl Blossom's stupid after-party. I bailed halfway through the dance so why would I want to go to the after-party? Instead I grabbed my bag from my locker and hoofed it to the southside, silently praying that Dad never found out about this. I had just barely managed to get Archie to cover for me with dad, telling him that I was hanging out with some friends.

Not technically a lie. The Serpents are my friends. 

With the soft leather of my jacket on my back, I pushed passed the doors of the Whyte Wyrm. The familiar chatter of the people who I have become most accustomed too swirled around me. I was actually surprised to see my Serpent Ride-or-Die, Toni, at the pool tables instead of behind the bar. 

"Hey girl" I greeted with a smile, swinging my arm over her shoulder. 

"You didn't get all dressed up for little old me, did you Northside?" she asked, batting her eyelashes playfully. 

"Semi-formal, loser" I scoffed, stealing the bottle from her hand. "I ditched halfway through." 

The southside wasn't too fond of the people of the northside. It didn't help that my best friend's mother was always demonizing not only the Southside Serpents, but the entire community. So not too long after I met Toni, and after the Boss vouched for me, I made rules for myself. The first being that I would not step foot on the southside of Riverdale wearing, or holding, anything that was blue and gold. Second, being that I wouldn't let the glares and indignant scoffs that came from guys like Tall Boy get to me. Lastly, I only took orders from the Boss. If Tall Boy or Mustang or anyone else from the old guard approached me with a job, I would tell them to choke on their switchblades. Boss agreed, too, so that helped.

Toni and the guys made me feel a little less like an outsider. We were the future for this club, and there was much we wanted to change. 


	2. Chapter Two: Touch of Evil

I didn't stay at the Wyrm for very long. Archie had texted me, saying that something had happened at Cheryl's party. And that Betty was MIA. So, I all but chugged the rest of my beer and hiked back to meet my brother at Pops. Making sure to shove my leather jacket back into my bag.

The only person in the Chok'lit Shoppe who was _not_ Pop Tate was none other than Jughead Jones. Not that it was surprising, Juggie tended to be more of a night owl than an early bird. Two of us had spent many a late summer night sipping milkshakes and eating burgers in our booth.

Archie hadn't shown up yet so with clicking heels I made my way over to the beanie-clad loner. "Can I get a shake, Pop?" I asked my boss as I walked by him.

"You got it, Roxie" the man smiled, making his way back behind the counter.

"Mister Jones!" I greeted, my voice mimicking that of a haughty blue blood.

"Miss Roxanne" he shot back with a wide grin. "What brings you here at this late hour?" he asked

"Meeting up with the twin," I told him as I slid into the booth beside him. "I guess something happened after I left the dance, I don't know."

"Well, it looks like you're about to find out" Jughead commented, just as Pop placed my strawberry milkshake on the table in front of me. Muttering a soft thanks to my boss, I grabbed my milkshake and watched as my twin made his way towards Pops counter. His eyes landing on Jughead and me only briefly.

"Hey Pop. Betty hasn't come in tonight, has she?" he asked the older man.

"Nope," Pop shook his head. "Just the night hawks in tonight," he told my brother, nodding his head towards where I sat with Jughead.

Slowly, Archie made his way towards us. A part of me wasn't expecting him to, but at the same time...well, we've been friends with Jughead since childhood.

"Uh, can I sit, guys?" he asked and if I didn't know any better then I would say he was maybe even a little nervous. He and Jughead haven't spoken since Archie ditched us over Fourth of July weekend.

"If you want" Juggie nodded. Slowly, Archie took a seat on the bench opposite us.

"What are you working on?" Archie asked with a nod towards our friends' laptop.

"My novel" Jughead told him. "It's about this summer, and Jason Blossom."

As I hadn't stopped talking to Jug over the summer, I knew all about the novel. He knew, of course, about my secret. Jughead was, almost surprisingly, the only person I trusted with my role as a Serpent. And it was reciprocated, of course. Naturally, I knew who his father was. But what I didn't know, what no one knew, was about Juggie's homelife.

At least, I _didn't_ know. Not until I had ended up on the Southside, not until I pledged the Serpents. After that, the secrets fell like a house of cards.

"Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered?" Archie asked at the mention of the missing, possibly dead, football star. "As captain of the water polo team?"

"The Aquaholics?" I all but scoffed as Jughead shifted in his seat beside me.

"Considering how he died, probably not" the beanie-wearing boy beside me stated.

"No" Archie shook his head. "What I mean is...was he doing everything he was supposed to do, everything _he_ wanted. I mean did he even know what that was?"

Quietly, Jughead and I shared a look. What was Archie getting at? I knew he was sort of struggling with this whole 'musician' thing. Dad has had Archie in almost every sport we could manage for as long as I could remember. But I feel like it went a little deeper than just 'struggling'.

I was silent though, quietly assessing my brother while Jughead was choosing his words. After this summer, I knew that Juggie wanted to hold a grudge against my brother. Not that I could really blame him. As much as I loved my brother, he deserved a little bit of a cold shoulder from one Jughead Jones.

"Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate" Jug revealed after a moment or two. "Varsity."

I understood what Jughead meant, and instantly a wide smirk appeared on my face. "Does that make you Mr. Popular Football God now?" I asked, pulling my straw between my teeth before taking a large sip of my milkshake. "Will I have to build a shrine to honor you?"

Beside me, Jughead fought a smirk. However, Archie didn't seem to appreciate the joke. His dark eyes downcast, not leaving the small knick in the vinyl of the table. "No" he shook his head. "In fact I'm kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight."

"Arch, if you're talking about Betty, whatever happened, just talk to her" I told my brother.

"It'd go a long way" Jughead put in and it was obvious as to what he was alluding to. Thankfully Archie had the sense to drop his gaze, fully aware that he was the jerk in the situation between him and Juggie. "Would've gone a long way with me."

I ended up leaving with Archie after that. My feet were hurting because of the heels, and I still had some work to do on my _Vixens_ comic. And a little bit of homework too, if I wanted to get a little crazy.

Leaving my brother to his own devices outside of the Cooper residence, I made my way next door. Dad was in the living room, nursing a late night beer infront of the TV. It must have been a rough day at work, Dad rarely ever topped his night off with a drink. Granted, it was just beer, but still. Slipping my spiky heels off at the stairs, I called out a quick 'Good night' before running up the stairs and into my bedroom.

After a quick shower, I finished my homework and left my comic for tomorrow. And as I lay in my bed, I could hear Archie make his way into the house. Normally I would have run into his room and beg for details, but I was just too damn exhausted to bother. That, too, could wait for tomorrow.

* * *

I couldn't have been sleeping for long. Before I knew, Dad was shaking me awake saying that a body was found at Sweetwater River. It was Jason Blossom. He had been shot.

As we watched to cops pull the waterlogged body from the river, I could still hear the echo of a gunshot. I didn't know if it had been _the_ gunshot, of course. After all, the shot I had heard had been as far away from the river as possible. All the way over on the southside where gunshots were less than uncommon.

From where I stood on the banks of Sweetwater River with Archie and our father, my gaze washed over the rest of the on-lookers. I could see Alice and Hal Cooper, Bettys parents, chatting in low voices. Their eyes, along with everyone else's, were focused on the dead body.

Somehow, I felt like the hope of the town had been pulled from that river as well. I knew that everyone was somehow hoping against hope that Jason Blossom hadn't drowned that day. That we'd see him walking down the hall with the rest of the Bulldogs. Or that we'd see him and his sister sharing a strawberry milkshake at Pops. But the facts were undeniable. His bloated, water-logged body. The bullet hole in the center of the forehead of the corpse.

There had to of been more. More than the general public knew anyway. Secrets that the coroner's scalpel would hopefully reveal.

* * *

Archie had to of known that we could hear him sneaking out of the house. I definitely knew, we had been sneaking out to Jugheads treehouse since elementary school. My twin hadn't gotten any stealthier over the years.

When Archie came down for breakfast later that morning, I didn't say anything to him about his late-night adventure. Everyone was entitled to their secrets, even Archie Andrews.

"Morning, Dad" Archie greeted as he joined us in the kitchen scratching Vegas behind the ears as he did.

"Hey bud" Dad responded. "Where'd you sneak off to last night?" he asked. Instantly, Archie's wide brown eyes looked at me and I shook my head.

"You, uh, you heard that?" he asked, eyes darting between me and our father. He knew I hadn't ratted on him, because really what would I have to gain from getting my big brother in trouble. Nothing, that's what.

"Son," Dad started, wiping the bacon grease off of his hands with a towel. "I've been hearing you and your sister sneak out since you two were eight years old going to Jughead's treehouse."

"I couldn't sleep." Archie said. "Went for a jog to tire myself out."

If Dad knew that Archie wasn't telling the whole truth, then he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned and looked at Archie. "Yea?" he asked. "Got something on your mind?"

Archie shook his head. "Just all this stuff with Jason."

Again I don't think Dad picked up on the lie. "No more midnight runs until the police catch whoever shot that poor kid" Dad told him. "That goes for you too, Roxanne."

"Sure thing dad" I smiled. No late night jogs for Roxie Andrews, got it. I don't jog, so that wouldn't be a problem.

I finished eating breakfast in near silence. Chewing on my toast while I added splashes of color to my _Vixens_ comic. One day, I hoped to make one for the Serpents. If I were to do it now, then I would be all but broadcasting my involvement with the Southside gang. And once again, that was not a secret I was willing to let get out any time soon. Least of all from one of my comics.

As a knock sounded at our front door, I closed my sketchbook and shoved it into my River Vixens bag, zipping it closed before anyone could see the leather jacket that I had stuffed beneath my cheer uniform and gym clothes. With a quick kiss to Dad's cheek, I rushed to meet Archie at the door.

Unsurprisingly it had been Betty knocking at the door. But I could tell that Archie was a little shocked to see our friend standing on our front steps. Whatever had happened between the two of them last night seemed to have been almost forgotten.

The walk to school was honestly a bit awkward for me. So I only half-payed attention as my brother and my friend talked. Betty explained that after the bombshell she dropped last night to process. She had spent so much of her life being puppet-mastered by her mother. So she had needed time last night to process what _she_ wanted and she needed to separate it from what her mother wanted.

"Which is?" Archie asked.

"My mom says I shouldn't speak to either of you again. But especially you, Archie" she told us.

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying anything. I may have had a major hate for Alice and Hal Cooper. But they were still my best friends parents.

"But I..." Betty continued. "Even though you don't like me like that, Archie, I still want the three of to be friends... best friends" she said.

"You do?" Archie asked.

"Yea" Betty told him.

"Well hell, Bets" I grinned, bumping her shoulder with my own. "You're my ride or die, best friends forever after."

"Me too, Betty" Archie smiled. I was glad. My brother and Betty may have been endgame, and I will always be their biggest shipper, but their friendship meant more.

"I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt" Betty continued. And that's when I tuned out of the conversation.

Answering texts from Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs and even Johnny. The boys wanted to party down at the quarry later tonight. As usual, I had to work, but hopefully Pop would let me out a few hours early. And cover for me if Dad or Archie asked about me. A part of me always wondered what he told them if they ever actually came in to the diner when I wasn't there.

As the school came into view, I turned off my ringer and kept my eyes peeled for Jughead.

There was a small memorial set up in front of Jason Blossoms old locker. Not a single one of these people were Jason's friend. Maybe the jocks, and a few of my fellow cheerleaders. But not the lower class. Now don't get me wrong, Jason Blossom wasn't a bully, or an all-around ass hole like the rest of the football team. But much like the rest of us, he had his secrets. From what I had seen of the Blossom heir, he kept to himself. The only people who really seemed to know him was his sister Cheryl and his girlfriend, Polly Cooper. Betty's older sister.

It was as I was walking towards my locker that I realized how detached I had become. Just last year, I would have been grieving along with the rest of the school. Not that I had been friends with Jason, but because of the loss of life. He was a teenager, not too much older than me and my friends. And he had been killed.

Its not that I didn't care. Cuz I did. But...people died every day. Some were children just learning to walk. Others were old and had seen the world. And some were murdered teenagers. I'm sure if were Archie or Betty or Jughead or anyone else I had actually been close to had been the ones who had been dragged out of Sweet Water River, then I would be an emotional wreck. But I couldn't find it in me to be a grieving mess over Jason Blossoms death.

Keeping my head down, I ignored the rest of the students and made my way towards Archie's locker. Which also happened to be right next to where Jason's had been. I was a little surprised, however, to see Jughead walking over to my twin. As far as I knew, the two hadn't talked since after the dance when we were all at Pops.

"Hey guys" I said as I shuffled towards the boys, resting my cheek on Jughead's arm. Humming softly when he moved to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi" said my best friend as I snuggled into him. My brother rolling his eyes at us. Juggie and I had always been this way, Archie mostly thought it was annoying while dad thought it was cute...until we became teenagers. Then he started acting all weird about it. "Do you think I can use Jason Blossom's death as an excuse to get out P.E.?" Jughead asked. "'Sorry, Coach, I'm just too depressed and freaked-out right now to do pull-ups.'"

"Don't joke about Jason Blossom" Archie told our friend as he closed his locker.

"What?" Juggie shrugged. "Sardonic humor is just my way of relating to the world." It was good to be reminded that Jughead was just as desensitized as I was. "Look," he scoffed, his arm finally falling from my shoulders. "It's the rich kids from _The Goonies_." Ugh Reggie Mantle and his pack of wanna-be Alphas. "All right, I'm out." And with that, Jughead tugged on my hair lightly before hoisting his bag up on his shoulder and walking away.

Only to be shoulder checked by Reggie as he walked by. "Watch it, Wednesday Addams" Rolling my eyes, I patted my brother's shoulder before walking in the opposite direction so that I could meet up with Betty and Kevin at the front office.

A part of me just wanted to just skip today and hang out at the Wyrm and work on my comics or something. But dad would probably kill me, so that was a no-go. Instead, I walked through the halls, the chatter of my fellow students surrounding me. Everyone was talking about Cheryl's after-party or the latest drama in their lives.

It was all just...mundane drivel, really.

I could see Betty and Kevin just up ahead, and I could have easily caught up to them. If it weren't for the annoying students of Riverdale high, who were moving slower than snails. I _might_ have even shoved one or two out of my way. What was the point of standing in the middle of the hallway? If you're gonna chat with your friends, move to the side so that the rest of us could get to where we need to be.

Finally, I made it to the front office, where Betty had apparently gotten a bouquet of yellow roses. "Hey flower gettin' lady," I said, slinging an arm around my friends' shoulders, giving her a side hug. "Who're they from?" I asked, as Kevin snagged the card.

"' _Dear Betty, Please forgive me, XOXO, V_ '" he read. "Who the hell is 'V'?" asked Kevin.

Beside me, I could see Betty's jaw clench. Just alittle. I knew a little of what had happened at Cheryl's party last night. So I could understand her aggravation as she spoke the dark-haired girls' name.

"Veronica" Betty and Veronica spoke at the same time, the latter appearing in the doorway. With a small box in her hands. "The yellow is for friendship," said Veronica. "I also had Magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York, as my mom likes to say, 'There's no wrong the right cupcake can't fix'" she told us. Earning an unimpressed look from Kevin. "Also I...I've booked us for hers-and-hers mani-pedis at Chez Salon. Blowouts too. I am so, so, _so_ sorry, Betty" V apologized. "I don't know what happened to me that night. It was such a basic bitch move. It was like I was...possessed by..."

"Madame Satan?" Kevin offered.

"The old Veronica" V continued, her dark eyes filled with sadness as she looked at our blonde friend. "And I will never, _ever_ do anything like that to you again. I swear on my mother's pearls. Just, can you please give me one more chance?" she asked.

Betty's eyes drifted between me, Kevin and Veronica as we waited for her response. "Okay" the blonde girl answered with a smile and shrug.

"What?" Kevin, Veronica and I spoke in unison. Though I was a little less surprised, compared to the other two. Betty was talking to Archie again, mostly to spite her mother. Maybe she was doing the same with Veronica, who knew?

"Really?" Veronica asked, causing Betty to nod a simple 'yes'. "Awesome. I'll take it and you won't regret it."

"Okay" Betty said under her breath.

"And I'll bring these to lunch so we can celebrate!" And with that, and a large smile, Veronica left the room.

At Kevins questioning gaze, Betty rolled her eyes and shrugged. "It's the path of least resistance, guys" she told us. "A week ago, Veronica and I weren't friends. Next week, we'll nod as we pass in the hall, but thats it. You know, in two weeks she won't even remember my name. And in three, she'll have latched on to some other girl to destroy."

With a sigh, I led Kevin and Betty over to the student lounge. They had a free period and I just really didn't want to go to class. "I think you're wrong though, Betty" I told her.

"Elaborate?" Kevin asked as we all sat on the plush chairs.

"Well, for one, there's no way Veronica is going to forget the name of Betty Cooper" I told them. "All three of us are on the cheer squad, nimrods" I rolled my eyes. "Besides, even if we weren't on the same squad, I don't think Veronica would drop us as friends, B."

Betty went to respond but was interrupted by the crackle of the P.A. system. "' _Good morning Students. This is your principal speaking"_ Weatherbee's voice sounded through the halls. " _There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally. So let me state clearly, it **is happening**_ _, as scheduled"_ he paused for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. " _Now, on a less felicitous note, if you could give your attention to Sheriff Keller."_

There was a small pause as the P.A. clicked off for just a moment before we heard it crackle to life once more. This time we were greeted by the voice of Sheriff Keller. " _Most of you already know the details, but your classmate Jason Blossom's body was found late Saturday night._ " spoke the Sheriff. _"So as of the weekend, Jason's death is now being treated as a homicide. It is an open and ongoing investigation."_

" _And may I interject"_ Cheryl's voice broke through the speaker, effectively cutting off Kevins father. " _Neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged, and his cold-hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. Hashtag Riverdale Strong._ "

As Sheriff Keller came back on the intercom, I nibbled on the corner of my thumbnail. If Betty or Kevin noticed the nervous habit, they didn't say anything. I didn't have anything to hide, of course, not really. But I knew that it was just a matter of time before people like Alice and Hal Cooper started sniffing around the Southside. They were always so quick to demonize the southside and the Serpents in particular.

I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to pin Jasons murder on one or all of the Serpents. Actually, it would be even less surprising would be if Alice or Hal had a hand in the teens death themselves. It was common knowledge that they hated the boy and his family. Anyone with ears and eyes could see it. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper weren't as stealthy as they thought they were.

* * *

When biology finally rolled around, I made my way towards the table I usually shared with Jughead. Resting my chin on his shoulder when I took my seat beside him. I hated biology, though not any more than I hated Algebra. What business did the alphabet have in math? It just wasn't right. But still I suffered through, even though I would much rather be on the southside.

I met Archie's eyes as he walked passed our table. My twins brow furrowing slightly at my using Juggie as a pillow. Rolling my eyes, I lifted my head from my best friends shoulder and flipped off my brother.

From behind me, I could hear Ginger and Tina grilling Cheryl about what she had told the police. All but accusing their Lord and Master of nefarious deeds. "Are you living mannequins suggesting I had something to do with my brothers death?" Cheryl asked them snarkily.

"We're just curious" covered Ginger. " What do the police think happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what I told them," Cheryl said calmly. Even though I didn't see her face, I knew Cheryl Blossom well enough to know that there was hellfire in her eyes. "Which is that Jason did fall into the water. We _both_ did. I made it to the shore. He didn't. Maybe he made it to the other side of the river and someone shot him there. Who knows?!"

Before Cheryls two 'handmaidens' could say anything more, our flustered teacher rushed into the room. "Seats, everyone. Pair off, gloves on, scalpels up."

"Can I be with Cheryl?" Archie asked, while Veronica insisted on pairing up with Betty. When Betty stated that she planned on working with Kevin, I was surprised when Moose stepped forward and claimed the Sheriffs son as his own partner. Claiming that they had... _talked_. Which was obviously code for the fact that they had been hooking up the night they had found Jason's body at Sweetwater River. And really the only thing wrong with that was the fact that Moose was dating one of my fellow Vixens, Midge Klump.

I didn't pay attention to what anyone around me was saying after that. Instead I pulled out my lab gloves and my scalpel. Ready for the age-old practice of dissecting frogs. However, I could hear Archie and Cheryls hushed voices from behind me. My brother offering the rich girl his condolences. A part of me felt like it was more than an understanding as a twin. I felt like my twin brother was feeling some sort of...guilt. Like he was hiding something. Something that could possibly be tied to the murder of Jason Blossom.

Jughead and I worked in silence. Cutting open the tiny little critter and documenting our findings. And I did my best to ignore Ginger and Tina, who were trying to poach our work. More so they were trying to get the answers from Jughead, who they assumed would crumble under their juvenile flirtation techniques.

They would've had better luck giving him a cheeseburger from Pops. Once the slut brigade left us alone, Juggie and I finished off the rest of the class period in peace.

* * *

Before I knew it, lunch was upon us and I was making my way across campus with Betty, Kevin, and Veronica. My fingers fiddling idly with the pen I used for my comics as I stared at the overcast sky.

"So, what did Moose want?" I asked Kevin, my grin eyes sliding from the sky to rest on my friends form. A sly smirk covering my glossed lips.

"Oh my god" Kevin chuckled lightly. "I don't even think he knows. I mean, I am devastatingly handsome in that classic, pre-accident Montgomery Clift kind of way, and sexuality is fluid, but can someone named Moose actually be that fluid?" he asked.

"Okay well, I ship it" Veronica chuckled.

"Stranger things have happened" I shrugged in agreement.

"Well of course you would, V." Kevin laughed. "You're a big city girl with loose morals." Thankfully, Kevin noticed the shroud of awkwardness that surrounded us just then. "I just meant that Moose has an official girlfriend, Midge. Anyway, it's terrible to say, but part of me wishes he would just stay in the darn closet" he sighed. His words causing me to wince as we approached my brother. Sometimes, Kevin Keller had absolutely no filter. "Obviously, I didn't mean literal closet" he tried to cover.

"Nice cover, Kev" I muttered, moving around the table to sit next to Archie.

"Archie!" Veronica greeted as she placed her box of cupcakes down on the picnic table and sat on the bench. "Any new material you wanna try on a very forgiving audience?" she asked.

Archie tried to say now, but with an elbow from me and Veronica's pleading dark eyes, my brother soon realized that he had no choice.

"Would you?" Betty asked, giving him a soft smile. "I'd love to hear it."

Warning us that the lyrics were still choppy, Archie began to strum his guitar. A melody I had heard him working on night after night. Not for the first time I wondered who Archies songs were for. There were a few that I knew couldn't have been about our family, or our friend group. Unless he had hidden romantic feelings for Betty, Veronica, Kevin or Jughead. But that was highly doubtful.

Across the table, I could see Betty's lip start to quiver. And sadness washed over the blonde's face, causing her bright blue eyes to tear up. No one noticed, though. Except for me and Archie.

"Bets?" I spoke, causing Veronica and Kevin to look at our friend. "You okay?" I asked her softly.

She simply gave a watery chuckle and sniffled a bit. "I don't know, Rox" she sniffed. "I'm supposed to say 'yes'. That's what the nice girl always says, but..." Betty's voice broke a little as she stood from the table. "No, I'm not. I-I _want_ to be" she told me with a whimper. "I thought I could be. But it's too much, too fast. Archie..." her voice broke off with a slight hiccup as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Betty..." Archie began, just as our friend began to walk away. "Betty, wait!" he called after her, placing his guitar down as he stood. Grabbing his varsity jacket as he ran after our friend. I couldn't hear what was said when Archie caught up to Betty, our table was too far away. But I could tell that Betty was all but crushed. Times like this I hated the fact that my best friend loved my twin.

I kept my eyes on them as they talked. Betty tried so hard to be perfect for everyone. The perfect sister, the perfect daughter, the perfect friend. Everything. I blame her douchebag parents, if we're being honest. Betty tried so hard, to be everything everyone needed her to be, between family, friends and school, that I think she had lost sight of who _she_ wanted to be. At least with us, drinking milkshakes and eating burgers in our booth at Pops, Betty Cooper didn't have to force herself to be what everyone else wanted her to be.

I wasn't expecting Weatherbee to pop up out of nowhere and call my brother to attention. But when he did, my back went ramrod straight and I had to all but force myself to stay put on the bench. Veronica and Kevin were silent as the three of us watched Archie walk away with the principal.

"Wonder what thats all about?" I murmured, but both of my friends simply shrugged and nibbled on the cupcakes that Veronica had brought to our table. I couldn't think of any reason as to why Weatherbee would pull my brother aside. Sure, Archie had been acting weird since the summer, but I don't think that would be enough for the principal to question him.

Not even a minute later, my phone _dinged_ with a new text message. Naturally it was from Jughead, asking me if I wanted to get some burgers at Pops before he had to be at the Drive-In. And of course I told him that I would be there. If all this craziness with Jason Blossom taught me one thing, it's that anyone of us could be gone at a moment's notice. And as much as I loved Betty, Jughead would always be my best friend.

I left the table after that, wanting to get to my next class early so that I could work on a new panel for my ' _Vixens_ ' comic. With my notebook clutched to my chest, I started towards the school. The halls were empty, of course, considering everyone was still either out at lunch or in their own classes.

As I neared the music room, I saw a dark figure peering through the tiny window.

"Jughead?" Instantly, he spun and hushed me, before turning back to spy a little more. Curious, I walked over to him and my notebooks almost dropped to the floor with my jaw.

On the other side of the glass was my twin brother, Archie Andrews. Only he wasn't alone. The music teacher, Ms. Grundy was there as well. And they both looked too cozy to be discussing music.

With wide eyes, I looked at Jughead. Both of us confused as to what we were seeing. Archie was making out with a teacher? Just one more secret buried in the town of Riverdale.

* * *

Cheer practice came sooner than expected. But hoenstly I was too distracted to focus on cheer. Every time I would nail a move, my mind would go back to what I had seen in the music room. If Veronica and Betty noticed my distractedness, then they didn't say anything about it. Actually, throughout the entire practice, the two seemed focused on no one but each other, and not in a good way.

I loved Betty, she was my best friend. But she was being really ridiculous about all of this. She acted as if Archie had cheated on her with Veronica, which was so far beyond what had happened. Considering Barchie has yet to become a thing, no matter how hard I shipped it. If anything, Archie had cheated on Ms. Grundy. Which kinda made me want to puke.

With a grimace, I shook my head and went through the rest of the routine effortlessly. We had been running the same moves for the last hour, and still Cheryl wasn't happy.

"Stand down, Vixens," the Captain said as she stopped the run-trough once again. "And listen up. The weather's predicting a downpour the night of the rally, but already you're raining on my parade."

I couldn't help the loud ' _ugh_ ' that accompanied my blatant eye-roll. Literally the only thing wrong with our routine was that Cheryl had us all attempting to twerk. Which was almost as cringeworthy as my Serpent Dance.

Naturally, Cheryl simply shot me a glare before continuing on her tirade. "With Jason so present in our collective consciousness, all eyes will be on me."

She wasn't wrong there. So many people, the entire _town_ were looking to Cheryl, just waiting for her cool and collected exterior to crack. And really it was a matter of time. She had been too calm throughout this whole ordeal, keeping her pain a secret, and burying deep down inside.

"Will this beautiful, exotic, hothouse flower drown under the town's scrutiny, or be swamped by her emotions?" Cheryl asked, taking a short pause in her pacing. "The answer, ladies, is 'no' and 'no'" she snapped. "That said, I need star power. I need the Pussycats. Stay loose and limber ladies, while I make a call" ordered our fiery fiery captain.

It was as Cheryl was leaving the gym that an idea flittered across my mind. What if I just...quit? Quit cheerleading. I barely enjoyed it anymore, and the main reason why I had tried out in the first place was because of dad. Because the family business was floundering and a cheer scholarship was the only way I could afford college.

This wasn't the first time I had thought about quitting since school had started up again. But I knew that I would never go through with it. Though I could see the age old past time causing me unneeded stress very soon.

Stress in the forms of my best friend and my new friend. Quietly I sipped my water as Betty blew off Veronica. "I know everyone grieves differently but Cheryl's hosting a pep rally to cope with her loss." Veronica continued as she stretched. "That's either brilliant or psychotic or both."

"Agreed" I nodded as I pulled my bright curls into a messy bun on top of my head. I wasn't expecting Betty to shoot me a glare for agreeing with Veronica.

"Yeah well, at least Cheryl's not putting on an act" blurted the blonde. "Pretending she's a butterfly when she's really a wasp."

"Wow, Betty" I couldn't help but scoff. She went to open her mouth and say something but I had had enough. Attacking Veronica for something my idiotic twin did, for something neither of them should really be to blame for. "Newsflash, Bets. Archie isn't and wasn't your boyfriend. Sure be a bit hurt that he made out with V, after Cheryl practically forced them too. But drop the scorned lover act" I paused for a moment, while both girls looked at me with wide eyes. Closing my eyes, I let out a shaky breath as I got to my feet. "You know what? Forget it, I love you Bets, you're my best friend. But this is ridiculous. Text me when your stubborn ass realizes that."

I felt bad for snapping at Betty, but she was being ridiculous. And as much as I shipped #Barchie, I just wished that my best friend could see that there were other guys besides my twin. Like the guy she had went out with a few times during her internship over the summer. Not that Betty had told me much about the guy known as 'Rad Brad', but I knew that she had ended things with the surfer because of my brother, and not because Betty lived in a small town on the other side of the country.

As I walked towards Pops, I started thinking about this summer. About the weekend Juggie, Archie and I were supposed to take the bus to Centerville, to see the fireworks. About how we had never made it there. At least...Archie didn't. Jughead and I still went and camped out like we usually did.

In days of old, it was always the four of us. Me, Jughead, Archie and Betty. Every year it was the same, we would hit up the Riverdale Summerfest and Archie would _always_ try and win Betty and I matching teddy bears. Only this was before he had become a rockstar football god, so he wasn't very good at it. After the carnival, mom and dad would load us all up and drive down to Centerville to see the fireworks.

Bettys older sister Polly used to hang out with us at the Summerfest too. Despite being older and having her own life. Even when she had started dating Jason Blossom, the older blonde still managed to hang out with us.

After Betty went out to LA for her internship at _Hello Giggles_ , which was major, Archie started pouring concrete for dad at Andrews Construction.

We had all sort of drifted this past summer, except for Jughead and I. He was my best friend, but even he didn't know about what had happened this summer. About how I had found my way to the Whyte Wyrm after a particularly nasty fight with my then-boyfriend, Chase, and how three of the young male serpents had come to my rescue. Sweatpea, Fangs and Johnny were literally my lifesavers.

Sure Juggie knew that I had done the dance, he is the only person on the Northside to have seen me in my Serpent jacket. But he didn't know how it came to be. And for some reason I wanted to keep that from him. Ive almost become a pro at hiding what had happened.

In those last few weeks of June, I was honestly surprised when Archie told me that the three of us were reviving our old tradition and were going to be camping out on the Fourth of July. I was excited and had even helped Dad and Archie clean up the garage so that we could find our old tents and sleeping bags.

But then Jughead came into Pops with a sad look in his light eyes. As he sat down in his usual booth, my cell phone had chimed, signaling a text from me that something had come up and that he had to cancel our trip.

Jughead and I had still gone, of course. And we still had just as much fun with just the two of us. But Jughead and Archie had stopped talking after that.

And now, months later, as I walked towards my place of employment, I thought about the things that had happened _after_ that weekend. About how I had been at the Wyrm and had seen a slight flash of blue and gold. About how almost a week later, I had heard a gunshot in that very same bar.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I walked into the brightly lit diner.

When I went into the back to change into my uniform, I noticed that the cubby next to mine had been filled. Meaning that Pop had finally hired someone to work during the days I had school. Which was good, the man could definitely use the help. Looking at the name tag on the cubby, I realized that the new hire must of been Hermione Lodge, Veronica's mom.

Quickly, I changed into my pale yellow dress and apron, changed out my shoes and scooped my red curls up into a sloppy bun. Once in work-mode, I let the stress of the day roll of my shoulders and walked out to take my spot behind the counter.

"Hey, you must be Veronica's mom" was the first thing I said when I saw the older woman place her order pad on the counter in front of me. "It's great to have you here, Mrs. Lodge. Pop sure could use the help" I told her.

"That must make you..." the woman started, as she looked down at my name tag I noticed her eyes widen ever so slightly. "Roxanne Andrews...are you Fred's daughter?" she asked.

"Yep" I nodded with a small chuckle. "But you can just call me Roxie, everyone does" I told her. "Did you know my dad?"

"A long time ago" Mrs. Lodge nodded. "We went to high school together."

"Oh wow thats cool" I told her.

I chatted with my new friends mom for a little while longer before customers slowly started to trickle in. Even Veronica had come it to sit at the diner's counter and chat with her mom. Unlike Betty, I hadn't completely written off Veronica, she seemed nice enough. It may have taken a crucible, but at least she was trying. Honestly I wished that my best friend would see that.

"If your father could see us now" Mrs. Lodge told daughter with a sigh.

"Then he would say that you would look stunning in that uniform" was Veronica's response.

"I would have to agree, Mrs. Lodge" I smiled at my friends mom, putting down the pen I had been doodling with.

"I'm going for this Joan Crawford, Mildred Pierce thing. Is it working?" she asked us as she fiddled with the waves of her messy ponytail.

"Oh. Totally" I nodded.

"Definitely" Veronica chuckled. Suddenly the bell above the door chimed and in walked my brother, causing Ronnie to all but freeze in her snazzy heels.

"Hi" greeted Archie when he saw us, though he was mostly talking to Veronica.

"Hi" was the ex-socialites soft reply.

"And who might this heart breaker be?" asked Mrs. Lodge with a sneaky 'mom-smile'. Though V slightly shook her head.

"I'm picking up an order for Andrews." Archie stated.

"Wow, dude, act like I'm not here" I rolled my eyes. "It'll be ready in a minute."

"Oh you're Freds son" commented Mrs. Lodge. "You're as handsome as your father was"

There was a look in her eye that told me that there had been something between Mrs. Lodge and my dad back in the day. Something that went beyond having a couple classes together. Veronica bid us goodbye a second later, obviously not wanting to be around the awkwardness that surrounded her and Archie.

"Wait" interupted Mrs. Lodge. "I'm sure Archie would happily escort you" she said as I handed my brother the take-out bag. Obviously unaware of the drama that was born the other night.

Surprisingly the two left together. I hoped that they could work out at least a little bit of their issues. The rest would have to wait for the blonde girl next door to come to her senses.

I worked the rest of my shift in peace, chatting here and there with some of the Vixens as they trickled in. Not bothering to take my half hour break until Jughead came in and sat in his usual booth, almost exactly half an hour before my shift was over. As has become tradition. I didn't even have to say anything to Pop, as he had become used to this. Instead he just handed me Jugheads usual burger, fries and coffee, and sent me on my way. Though not before playfully reminding me to come back around to change out of my uniform and officially clock out.

So Jug and I ate and talked and re-hashed what had happened that day. I told him about how I had freaked out on Betty, and he told me about his plan to confront my brother. Jughead usually walked me home from work, so he was probably going to corner Archie there. I was still in shock over the fact that not only had my twin been having an affair with a much older woman, but he had lied to dad and me about it.

But then again what was another lie in the town with pep?

I didn't know what Jughead was going to say to Archie. I knew that there wouldn't be much yelling, that wasn't Juggie's way. But I knew that it was going to be awkward as all hell. Still we trudged through the dark streets of the northside, talking about anything and everything under the sun. As Jug and I tended to do.

When we finally reached my house, Jughead sat down on the front steps while I went in and went up to my room to shove a change of clothes in my Vixens bag. Then I searched the house for my dad, to tell him that I was heading back to Jugheads to finish up some homework. Dad knew that he could trust me and Archie. So he didn't really have many rules for us. For the most part, as long as we told him where we were and assured him that we were okay, then we didn't really have a set curfew. Though he usually liked us home before 11 at night. If I was going to Jugheads place on the southside, then dad usually assumed I was spending the night, with FP Jones there to make sure we didn't cross any lines.

Not that that would ever happen between me and Jug. But it helped dad sleep better at night. And obviously, Dad had no clue that Jug wasn't even living at home right now. There wasn't really any 'adult supervision' at the Twilight Drive-In. Briefly, I wondered what would happen if Dad did find out. It wouldn't be pretty that's for sure. Fred Andrews was a master of the 'I'm not mad, just disappointed' approach.

So hopefully he never finds out.

"Is it alright if I go over Jugheads?" I asked my dad, for good measure. Unsurprised when he agreed, telling me to text when I got to the Jones trailer on the southside. Hoisting my blue and gold duffel higher up on my shoulder, I gave my dad I kiss on the cheek before heading outside.

"Keep your voice down, my dad and Roxie are inside" I head Archie say, just as I opened the door. His eyes wide with fear, afraid that I had heard whatever Jughead had just said. I could only assume that our friend had mentioned something about what we had seen happen in the music room.

"I already know" I answer almost coldly. "What the hell are you doing, Arch?" I asked.

"We're trying to help you dude" Jughead added. "I'm trying to be your friend here, even though we're not anymore. How long?" Jug asked my brother.

"How long have you and Grundy..." I couldn't even finish my question without getting sick.

I was kind of surpirsed that Archie even answered. "Since the summer" he said.

And suddenly it all made sense. The reason why Archie was so in to music now, his weird disappearances and the fact that he had bailed on our annual fourth of July camping trip last minute. He had been hooking up with a teacher the entire time.

"I like her" he added weakly, causing both Jughead and I to scoff. My idiot brother couldn't even see that he was being taken advantage of by a freaking child molester.

"So I'm guessing she's the reason you've been acting weird since summer?" Jughead asked.

Archie sighed. "One of them" he answered.

"'One of them'?" I repeated, sharing a look with Jughead. "There's more?"

Archie looked like he didn't want to say anything at first. His dark eyes wide with anxiety. "We were at Sweetwater River on July Fourth" he finally said quietly, leaving Jughead and I both speechless. If Archie was at the river on the fourth then that means... "We head a gunshot" he continued. " _The_ gunshot."

Jugheads eyes were wide with shock, "Dude, you have to tell somebody."

"I can't" Archie shook his head. "Neither can you guys" he added, taking a step towards Juggy. "If people find out about Grundy..."

"A kid is _dead_ , Archie!" I hissed.

"And you're worried about some...some _cougar_?!" Jughead added.

"Don't call her that" was my brothers instant reply, though hopefully, he knew that Jug could have _easily_ called her something ten times worse than a cougar. "Okay, she's not like that...she cares about me."

"Stab in the dark" Jug spoke. "I'm guessing she cares more about herself"

"She _is_ the one telling you to say anything, right, Archie?" I asked, my voice a little softer than Jugheads had been .

Archie's silence said it all.

"Look," Jughead sighed, "Roxie and I saw you guys. She's messing with you, man" he said. "And she's messing with your mind..."

"What the hell do you know about it, Jughead?" Archie asked. "Or about me, even?"

I chose to stay silent. Archie was my twin, and I really did think I knew him better than anybody. At least until he started acting hella shady. Which I now knew was because of the freaking pedophile that worked at our school. Grundy was taking advantage of my brother and he didn't even realize it.

Jughead scoffed lightly and shook his head. "Nothing" he shrugged, realizing that the boy infront of us was not my brother...his best friend. "But I _used_ to know this guy once. Archie Andrews. He wasn't perfect but..." Jug paused and let out a sigh. "He always _tried_ to do the right thing at least."

Without another word, Jughead shouldered passed Archie and I followed. I was beyond ready to just hang out in the projection booth at the Twilight and pretend that things were even remotely normal.

"Jug..." Archie started, grabbing Jugheads arm. "If you tell anyone about this..."

"What?" Jughead furrowed his brow. Was Archie really trying to threaten the guy who had been his best friend practically since birth? "What are you gonna do?" Jug asked rhetorically. Hoping that Archie hadn't changed _that_ much. Before Archie could say anything, though, the door behind us opened once more. This time it was my dad coming out on to the porch.

"Hey Jug. Coming in?" Dad asked. "We got take out from Pop's. You and Roxie can grab a bite before heading back to Sunnyside."

"They were just leaving" Archie answered for us, his eyes not leaving Jugheads as he spoke.

"Come on, Juggie" I whispered, tugging on the sleeve of my best friends jean jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow" I added, finally meeting my brothers gaze. "Maybe then my big brother will be here instead of whoever the hell you are."

* * *

Riverdale was under a gray sky the next morning. The clouds threatening to spill over at any moment and the air around us held a chill that came with fall in Northern New England. I really should have brought another jacket with me, but wearing my Serpents leather was not an option. No matter how chilly it was.

So instead I stole one of Jughead's thicker flannels and wore that over my t-shirt. It would keep me warm enough on our walk to school. If the walk was any longer, though, then I would have seriously considered wearing the leather jacket that was hidden by my gym clothes, cheer uniform, and the clothes from yesterday.

When we finally made it to the hallowed halls of Riverdale High, Jug and I finally parted ways. While my best friend went off to...do whatever it was he did, I wandered over to where Betty and Veronica's lockers were. I felt bad for snapping at Betty yesterday and I really needed to apologize.

The hall was mostly empty when I finally got there and there was an awkward tension in the air. So much was still unsaid between the three of us.

"You guys were right" Betty spoke, offering me a small smile as I walked over to the two of them. Her words causing Veronica to turn slightly. "And what you said about Archie, V, what you _both_ said..." she sighed. "Sometimes it's hard to admit things to yourself. My mother is crazy." Betty admitted, "I'm afraid I'll never see my sister again. The boy I like doesn't like me back."

At this, I bit my lip. Remembering what I had seen yesterday. And the things that Archie had said to me and Jughead last night. "He may not be crushing on you," I told her as the three of us stepped towards each other. "But Archie loves you so much, Bets."

"And I can tell he's legit miserable without you, if it's any consolation" added Veronica. "My mom says sometimes a friend is better than a boyfriend. Maybe this is one of those times."

Betty quietly nodded in agreement as she looked down at her light blush colored flats. "I'm sorry for the bullshit I said yesterday, B" I added.

My northside ride or die shook her head. "No, Roxie, you were right."

"Maybe" I shrugged. "But I could have said it in a less bitchy way." Instead of responding, Betty held her arms out to the two of us for a hug. I shared a look with V before rolling my eyes and hugging the two of them.

"Come on, lets head to the student lounge before classes start" Veronica suggested. Betty and I agreed easily and with that the three of us walked to the lounge to meet up with the rest of our friends.

It didn't take long for the three of us to split off. Betty sat with Kevin, going over their homework. I was almost shocked to see Veronica sit with one Chuck Clayton, one of Reggie Mantles cronies from the football team. Looking around, I found Juggy leaning against the wall near the vending machine. Grinning, I walked over to him and leaned against his arm, as usual.

"And Sheriff Keller's grilling me, Mantle the Magnificent" Reggie spoke loudly. I didn't even bother to suppress my scoff. Rolling my eyes at his words. "'Cause I'd want Blossom dead. When he was, like, the only good quarterback we had. And speaking of offensive tight-ends, I should've sent the cops to you, Moose. Because here's another unsolved mystery...what exactly were you and Kevin doing at the river, huh?" he asked his fellow football player. Those of us who were actually friends with Kevin knew what had happened between the two boys at the river. Obviously, Moose wasn't was open with his friends.

"Reggie's just being a blowhard, Kev" I heard Betty tell the Sheriff's son.

"I don't care what he says."

"I mean, let's think about it" Reggie continued. "If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it's not gonna be a jock, right? Now let's be honest. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid?" he asked. And I could see where this was going. It didn't take a genius. "Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak...like Jughead?" he spoke, looking to me and Jug.

"Get bent, Reggie" I sneered.

"What was it like, Suicide Squad?" he asked, ignoring me. "When you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like...after?"

"It's called necrophilia, Reggie, can you spell it?" Jughead drawled. Presumably unbothered by Reggie's douchiness.

Jugheads insult caused Reggie to snap. My back straightened as the football player vaulted over the couch and advanced on my friend. I wasn't expecting Archie, who was standing infront of the vending machine.

"Hey, shut the hell up, Reggie" he snapped.

"Boys" came Veronica's voice, everyone was watching.

"What do you care, Andrews?" Reggie asked.

"Nothing just leave him alone."

"Holy crap" Reggie chuckled, as if coming to some great realization. "Did you and Donnie Darko kill him together? Was it some pervy blood brother thing?" With a smirk he glanced between me and my twin. "I mean, we all know it wasn't you're sister. She's too much of a prude. Isn't that right Rox?"

Before I started seeing Chase, I had went out with Reggie. It was only a couple of dates. We had made out a bit, but every time he had tried to take it further, I would shoot him down. The third date was when he had stood me up. A part of me was still salty about it, but after the disaster of a relationship I had with Chase, I wasn't as mad about being stood up.

I _was_ mad, however, about Reggie being a complete dick and attacking my friend. Before I could say anything, however, Archie shoved Reggie away. Instantly, Reggie retaliated and tackled my brother into the vending machine, shattering the glass. Jughead had tried to pull the two of them apart but was fruitless as he was shoved into me.

"You okay?" he gasped when we tumbled to the floor. Both of our eyes wide with shock. Silently, I nodded as Jughead helped me to my feet. I was honestly a little surprised when he left my side and tried to help the others pull Archie and Reggie apart.

Surprisingly, Archie and Reggie weren't sent home after that. Both boys sporting black eyes and I think Reggie might have even had a split lip. Served him right, the douche. I knew that dad would more than likely not happy about Archie fighting, but I also knew that deep down he would understand. Not only was Archie defending his oldest friend (despite them not talking right now)but he was defending me. It was Reggie's comment about me, after all, that had really gotten a reaction from my twin.

Surely dad couldn't be mad about that. Right?

* * *

After school, I went straight home with Archie. If there was cheer practice, I skipped it. The urge to quit growing bigger. If only I didn't need that scholarship.

"Go sit, I'll get you the ice pack" I told Archie after dropping my bag by the stairs.

Archie just nodded and did as I said while I made my way over the freezer. Grabbing the empty ice pack, I opened the freezer door and grabbed a handful of ice, dumping it into the pack before grabbing another handful or two to fill it up.

"You didn't have to do that, Rox" he told me when I handed him the ice pack.

"Your my big brother, Arch" I shrugged before adding: "Even if it is by only five minutes."Beside's you got decked cuz Reggie was being a dick and talking shit about me, so take this ice pack as a thank you for defending my honor...or whatever."

"Okay" Archie chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "Look, Roxie..." he trailed. "I know I need to tell someone about what I heard but..."

I went to open my mouth to say something. But before I could utter a word, Dad walked in. "Oooh" he commented upon seeing Archie's black eye. "I hate to ask this, but did you get that in a fight with Jughead?" Obviously Dad had picked up on the hostility from last night and assumed that Jug and Archie had gotten into it.

"Nah" Archie shook his head. "No, it was a fight with Reggie" he told our father. "It's a long story" he sighed. "Jughead and I, we were disagreeing about a girl."

Instantly, Dad's eyes cut to me. Assuming that the boys were arguing about me and Jughead's friendship. "Don't look at me" I said, holding up my hands.

"Hmm" Dad hummed, as if not truly believing us.

"Because there this girl..." Archie started, only for Dad to interrupt.

"There usually is" he said, and I could tell he probably thought that maybe Jughead and Archie were both interested in the 'girl'.

Gag me.

"But its not about me and Jughead" Archie continued, "It's about me and this girl. I think we should do something. And it's the right thing, Dad" he said, his eyes bouncing between me and Dad, silently telling me that he knew what needed to be done. That he still knew what was right. "But the girl says that if we do or don't do this thing, it'll ruin what we have."

I knew, of course, what Archie was talking about. Obviously Dad didn't know, and I'm sure that he was running a million different scenarios through his head. He would never guess that his son was being preyed upon by a teacher, that he thought that they were in love, and that she was using that thought to keep Archie silent about hearing the gunshot that had possibly killed Jason Blossom.

"That doesn't make any sense does it?" Archie asked. with a sigh, putting the bag of ice over his eye once more.

Dad simply shrugged. "You know," he said. "This is the most honest talk we've had in a while" he continued, moving closer to Archie. "And I'm glad that you want to do the right thing. I can see that...Even under the shiner" Dad smiled. "Archie, if you know it's the right thing to do, even though it's tough, even though it might...it might cost you. You gotta do it."

Archie and I both nodded. "Dad's right, Arch" I said quietly. And he knew that I wasn't lying, since I obviously couldn't lie to him.

* * *

Wearing my cheer uniform once felt like slipping into a second skin. But now, as I tugged on the hem of the long-sleeved turtle neck I wore beneath the cheer top, the material felt foreign. Still, I tied my hair back with a bright blue scrunchie and plastered on a smile.

I wasn't surprised that it had started raining. Nor was I surprised that the bleachers were packed with what seemed like the entire town. Everyone cheering for the Bulldogs and the Vixens, and even our marching band.

I bounced around beside Betty, the both of us waving our pom-poms at the crowd with large smiles. The entire time I kept my eyes peeled for Jughead. He had texted me earlier saying that he was going to meet up with me at the pep rally. Assuming that I could disappear from my cheer priorities of course. Which shouldn't be too hard once the major portions of this little song and dance were over with. It wasn't like I was Cheryl or Josie. Or anyone even remotely important. The only people keeping their eye out for my was my dad, my dad, and maybe Jughead. Unless Toni or any of the other serpents showed up...for whatever reason. But I'm positive they would have texted me or something if they were going to be in my neck of Riverdale. Toni and Johnny would, at least.

As I cheered beside Betty, my eyes looked over the stands. Resisting an eyeroll as I saw Alice Cooper wave to Betty. And glare at me. Looking away from the gorgon that was my best friends mom, I caught sight of Archie jogging passed. Stopping as he approached Ms. Grundy. Sighing I shook my head at the sight. The fact that my brother was this stupid physically pained me.

As soon as Archie left Ms. Grundy's side, I followed after him. "Archie, wait up!" I called. Just as I had hoped, Archie's jog slowed to a stop so that I could catch up with him. I all but skipped beside him as he walked over to Juggie.

"Girl trouble?" Jug asked as I moved to stand beside him. Giving my wavy ponytail a tug as he nodded towards Grundy. "You?" he added, feigning disbelief.

Archie was silent for a moment. His eyes dropping to look at Jugheads arm, which had found its way around my shoulders. "Grundy and me" Archie started, "We're telling Weatherbee." I rose an eyebrow at that. From what my brother told me, our gross music teacher seemed pretty adamant about keeping quiet. "Or, at least, I am" Arcie rectified. "And also..." trailed my brother with a sigh. His brown eyes expressing nothing but remorse. "I didn't mean the crap I said to you" he said and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I looked between the two boys. "I'm sorry" Archie finally apologized.

Jug was quiet for a moment. As if he was trying to choose the right words. Or if he even wanted to forgive my brother for being a douche at all. "It's cool" Jughead finally nodded. And I swear, it looked like Archie was almost expecting a hug or something. "We're not gonna hug in front of this whole town" chuckled my dark haired writer of a best friend; causing Archie and I to laugh as well. "So why don't we both just do that bro thing where we nod like douches...and mutually suppress our emotions?" Juggie suggested with a large grin of his own.

"Yea" Archie nodded. "But as friends, right?" he asked.

"What do you think, Rox?" Jug asked, looking down at me.

"Please" I snorted. "I've been waiting for the two of you to make up since the summer."

"Then I suppose it can be discussed..." Jughead trailed off for a moment, allowing Archie to stew in his uncertainty for a moment. "Over many burgers and many days."

Archie smiled at our friend. Accepting Jugheads answer before walking back towards the field. Moving out from underneath Jugheads arm, I face the dark haired boy with a smile. "Aww, you guys are friends again" I teased. Jughead just glared playfully in response.

"Go be a cheerleader" he said, nodding his head towards the field.

Rolling my eyes I started walking back towards where the other Vixens were standing. "Damn, now I want a burger" I said as I walked away. Leaving behind a laughing Jughead Jones.

* * *

* * *

Mayor McCoy, Coach Clayton and Principle Weatherbee had stood up on the small stage. Thanking the students, teachers and families that had come out to the pep rally, despite the rainy weather. "Tonights pep rally isn't like any other we've had in the past" Mayor McCoy spoke. "And we shouldn't pretend that it is. Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to the memory of one of our brightest" she spoke. And I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes as I kept a fake smile plastered on my face. "Jason Blossom. We're with him tonight" At her words, I glanced to Cheryl, as I'm sure many people were. If I hadn't been in the same class and squad as the cherry haired bombshell, then I probably wouldn't have seen the slight unease that had washed over her pale face. "Now, please, join me in welcoming to the field our very own River Vixens and their special guest stars, my daughter, Josie, and her Pussycats!"

The crowd cheered along with the rest of us Vixens as the adults left the stage. Josie and the Pussycats taking their spots on the stage. As Josie started to sing "Candy Girl", the squad jumped into our routine.

Dancing beside Betty was great. My best friends enthusiasm was what kept the large smile on my face. But I wasn't feeling it. That same spark that I had when I started cheering last year was all but depleted. Sure I still loved to dance, and cheer for my brother and the rest of the Bulldogs, but it just felt forced now. Like no matter how hard we cheered, none of it really mattered.

As rehearsed, Cheryl joined the Pussycats on stage and performed the rest of the song.

"All right, you all ready?" Coach Clayton asked as he came on stage at the end of the song. "Let's make some noise. Put your hands together for the Riverdale Bulldogs!"

We moved from the fiend then. All of us Vixens grabbing the large yellow breakthrough banner. I was almost surprised to see that Archie was leading the charge. But it made sense...he was wearing Jason Blossoms number after all. Basically taking his deceased team members' spot. From beside Betty, who was helping hold the banner, I clapped for my brother.

I was almost surprised when I saw Cheryl run from the stage in tears. Even though we weren't close, and I generally thought Cheryl was a bitch, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. This night couldn't have been easy for her.

Betty, Veronica and I shared a look as we watched our captain run from the field. Everything was silent as the town watched the girl disappear. I was a little surprised when Veronica took off after her. Not even a second later, Betty and I followed after our friend.

" _He was supposed to come back_ " I heard Cheryl whimper. Her voice echoeing off of the locker room walls. "I'm alone" she repeated. From the locker room entryway, Betty and I watched Veronica comfort the sobbing red head.

"You're not alone" Veronica told her softly.

My eyes widened when Cheryl turned and gripped Veronica in a tight hug. Ronnie's arms going around Cheryl in an instant. "Come on, Betty" I whispered, tugging on my ride or die's arm. With a quiet sniffle, Betty nodded and followed me back out on the field. The pep rally was sure to be over by now and we still had to grab our bags.

When we finally found our respective bags, I shoved my pom-poms inside. Discreetly glancing at Betty, making sure she didn't see the slip of leather that had been shoved under my normal clothes. Though if she did, all that would be visible would have been the leather itself. And not the large green snake emblazoned on the back.

With our bags over our shoulders, Betty and I walked in silence back to where we knew Veronica had put her stuff. "Hey" Betty spoke almost awkwardly.

"Hey Vee" I greeted with a small smile.

"Hey" Veronica said in return, her body language nothing but wary of Betty's approach. Which made sense considering how...well, _awful_ Betty had been acting towards Riverdales newest resident.

"We saw you and Cheryl" Betty told Vee. I walked quietly beside them with my arms crossed tightly over my chest. "Not many girls would have done what you did" the blonde added.

Veronica was silent for a moment. "Full disclosure" she finally spoke. "I've had my share of emotional breakdowns."

The dark haired heiress began to walk away. And I was about to stop her, when Betty beat me to it. "If you're not doing anything..." Betty started. Glancing at me briefly before she continued. "Do you wanna go to Pops with us and get a milkshake?" she asked with an apologetic smile.

"I really need a burger" I couldn't help but complain. I hadn't eaten anything before the pep rally and I was starving.

We stopped walking and Vee looked at Betty before glancing at me. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Betty nodded and said "Yeah" chuckling softly.

"Betty, I'd love that" Veronica told her.

"Its about time" I sighed, smiling at my two friends. I hated that Betty had been at odds with Veronica. Especially over my completely clueless older brother. "Come on, lets go get changed. I'm _starving_."

Walking into Pops, I felt...lighter, somehow. With a smile, I all but skipped behind the counter and grabbed the new note pad I had stashed. "Can I get my usual, Pop?" I asked, giving my boss a large grin. The older man chuckled deeply and gave me a nod. I went to tell him Betty and Veronica's orders, but then I noticed one of our other waiters taking their orders at our table.

The three of us talked and caught up with eachother as we waited for my food and our milkshakes. We talked about classes, about our performance at the rally.

"So, Roxie" Veronica started. "Who was that dark stranger I saw you snuggling with earlier?"

My pen almost dug the paper at her words. " _Snuggling_?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. I knew, obviously, that she had seen me with Jughead earlier. "There was no snuggling. He's my best friend. He's _Archies_ best friend" I told her.

"They've been like that since they were kids" Betty commented. Her blonde ponytail bobbing as she nodded her head.

Veronica opened her mouth, but promptly closed it as Terry placed three milkshakes on the table. Along with a plate that had crispy, golden fries piled high ontop of two burgers. My usual. Vee's eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw my plate. "You're really going to eat all that?" she asked me, pulling her double chocolate shake towards her.

Grinning I plucked a fry from the plate and bit into it. But it was Betty who answered for me, "She shares most of the time."

"Lets make a vow" Veronica proposed after a moment of slight silence.

Betty and I exchanged looks. "Sure" we answered at the same time. "What do you propose Vee?" I asked as I sipped my strawberry milkshake.

"That no matter what no boy will ever come between us. Ever" she stated. Though I knew that in Betty's case she meant ' _again'._ "Deal?" she asked.

"Deal" Betty nodded before the two of them looked at me.

"Deal" I chuckled with a roll of my eyes. Considering the two of them were seemingly attracted to boys like my brother, it was safe to say that any boy either of them would be interested in...probably would be my type. The three of us clinked our glasses together to seal the deal.

Suddenly the bell above the door chimed as it always did. As Veronica's eyes drifted to the newcomers. Something about the look in her eye caused both Betty and I to turn. My face brightened when I saw Archie and Jughead. While I waved a fry at Jughead, Betty turned to look at Veronica before swiveling to face the boys once more. "Do you guys wanna join us?" she asked them.

"Come on, Juggie, I got you a burger" I grinned. At the prospect of free food, Jughead was the first of the two to walk over to us.

"Veronica Lodge" Vee introduced, her eyes cutting to me. It was obvious she had recognized him from the pep rally.

"Jughead Jones the third" he responded as he hopped over the booth to sit across from me. While Archie slid in beside Betty.

And then something clicked. The five of us sitting here, at Pops. It felt...kismet. Meant to be, as we laughed and joked. Jughead and I both digging into our burgers as he stole to note pad beside me. We did nothing but enjoy this moment together. And in this moment, the rest of the world all but melted away. The gruesomeness of what had become life in Riverdale disappeared and for that moment we were kids again.

But I had a feeling that the darkness would soon come back to bite us in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'd like to thank and credit Micol Ostow for their amazing Riverdale books, 'The day before' provided some much needed info about the summer before season 1. All five books may or may not be referenced in this story. And honestly if you haven't read them, I high recommend doing so, they're amazing!


End file.
